AoK: Chamber of Secrets
by kayceyj5414
Summary: Next book from AoK. Please don't be mad at my mistakes, my first real fics. Stick with it, they get better, I promise! Join Kimber, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they travel back to Hogwarts only to find more challenges. K for certain language. I own nothing
1. No Desires

I stirred slightly and felt a new sense of peace. My sleeping drift drifted on its own and I opened my eyes slowly to the waterfall of sunlight flooding my room. I smiled lightly and sat up. Over my desk/makeup chair was a white summer dress and a pair of white Mary Jane's. I smiled and stood up, and went into the bathroom across the hall. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I couldn't help it. I did this every single morning. I set my clothes out the night before, got up in the morning and went to the bathroom to shower. Then I went back to my room to dress and do my makeup. I loved the routine and I loved even better the fact I could be independent. I wasn't wondering what to do all the time because I had solid options. I had a day by day plan and I was being a kid. I wasn't running, I wasn't alone, and I wasn't worrying about food or clothes or shelter. I got in the shower and scrubbed my short bobbed hair till it was foamy and then I rinsed it till it was untangled. When I was done, I went back to my room, a towel wrapped around me and sat on my desk chair. I powdered my face, applied a thin amount of eye liner around my lash lines and a gentle layer of mascara. Then I put on a bit of lip gloss and let my hair down so I could dry it. After my hair fell practically perfectly around my chin and framed my perfect square jaw, I stood up and got dress. The particular dress I had had a blue ribbon around the waist and tied, not in a bow but just cross down against my back. I looked in the mirror and noticed how I gleamed. My gentle cappuccino colored eyes looked surprisingly good with my hair so blond and the white dress. I looked good. I turned on a heal and went into the hall and downstairs into the kitchen. Miss Maudie was slaving over a stove of brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and breakfast that consisted of sweet, flavor rice and toast with butter. I sat down next to Lucas, who was reading the Daily Prophet, and I served myself to some pumpkin juice. "Good morning, Kimber." "Good morning sir. Anything good in the Prophet?" "Just a bunch of hogwash about the Ministry." "Same as yesterday," I said as I stood up to help get the breakfast ready. "How was your night dear," Maudie asked as we worked. "Fine." "Any nice dreams?" "Hmm," I shrugged, "not really." She smiled and nodded, "Well, maybe tonight. You know, dreams are the only place we can do anything, be anything." I laughed and nodded, "I know. But I'm already a witch. I have magic and can do things that no ordinary person can do. What more could I want?" We sat down and so began our morning conversation between the three of us. "What about a car," Lucas asked first. "A car. No thank you. In a good while, I will be able to apparate anywhere and walk the ways I can't. I don't want to use a car to pollute the air and our earth." "Okay, good point," Maudie inquired, "And what about a boyfriend?" I smiled a bit bigger, "In time, I'm sure I will have a boyfriend. Right now, though, I like being my own person, not having anyone but myself to worry about." "Maybe even Harry Potter would be with you," Lucas said with a humored twinkle in his eye. "Right, as soon as I become president will I get together with my best friend." "Well then, why not pretend to be president," Lucas said happily. "No," I said with a giggle as I buttered my toast, "I would rather be someone frivolous and daring without making a hard decision." "What about a family," Maudie asked quietly. I hesitated on this question. Instead of answering immediately, I took a bite of my bread and then a sip of my juice. "No. I have the two of you. That's all." They both looked at each other and then Maudie back at me, "What happened to your family?" I bit my lip and looked at them, "My biological mother and father died. I don't know how and I don't know when but I was…one. Maybe two. My adopted parents died as well. Then I just ran. I didn't want to go into a home and I was too old. It would have taken me forever to be adopted again." We didn't really talk about this. I mean, we talked about how I felt sometimes but we never talked about my biological parents, ever. I was just now talking about it. "I didn't know them so it doesn't really hurt. I have a place to stay now and two care takers who are willing to keep me as long as needed. Right?" She smiled and eyed Lucas then nodded, "Of course." After breakfast, I went outside and to the large oak tree that was sat out behind the house and perched myself under it and opened one of the many story books I had collected in my room. This one was Alice in Wonderland, a classic I had read already six times this summer. I had read it so many times but it was one that I had a different view on colors and characters every time I revisited it. I was just ready to see it. I was ready to renew my visions and seeing the way they look. I opened the book and off I was. A girl stuck in a repeated world of bore and pain. Then a rabbit, a hole, a small door and a talking handle. A cake to make you grow another to make you shrink. A key, a cat that isn't completely "there", and a caterpillar that is so illiterate it's irritating. The Mad Hatter, the loud mouth brown bunny, the drunken mouse. The queen, the cards, the twins. It was all so familiar and yet I was rediscovering like I had no clue I knew them. I was wrapped up in Alice and the Unbirthday Song when a pop shocked me harshly out of my vision. I stood up and after marking my place, I closed my book and walked into the house through the back. The back led into the laundry room and that lead to the hall that led to the kitchen that wrapped around to the living room. In the living room, Lupin was shaking hands with Lucas and hugging Maudie. He had a thick envelope in his hand and was wearing seemingly the same things he always wore. "Hello professor," I said with a smile. He turned around and smiled, "Hello Kimber." "What brings you all the way out here on a Wednesday?" "Actually, she does." He pointed out near the open door where Lyra swooped in and dropped a letter on the table next to me. I recognized the green ink almost instantly and I picked it up, turning it over to see the red Hogwarts wax seal. "I knew letters would be being received today, I was needing to go to Diagon Alley for some things, I figured I would ask if you would tag along. Maybe we could have lunch out." I smiled and nodded, suddenly feeling very excited. "Oh yes," I said happily, "Let me go get my bag." "Alright." I ran upstairs and after getting my bag, Lupin and I walked to town together. "Sir, don't think me bold," I said as we walked, "But I think you take a stronger liking to me than to other students." I peered up at him and noticed he looked amused. "Really? And what makes you say that?" "Well," I kicked a rock and thought, "You don't see other students like you see me. Meaning, Harry has awful guardians, just horrid. Miss Maudie would have been more than eager to take me to get my things whilst Harry is most likely can't get his things till last minute and he will probably be alone when his out to get it. Why would you come for me and not for him?" He chuckled and he beamed at me, "Quite an observant young witch aren't we? Well, just so you know, Harry is in safe hands. He was collected by the Weasley's the other night and is staying with them the rest of the summer. He will get his things. And if he wouldn't have, I or Hagrid or another adult would have gotten him his things. But if you want the truth, yes I do take a liking to you, quite a bit more than others actually." "Why?" "Well, I connect with you more. You remind me a bit of my wife and I am rather fond of you. You are sharp witted, very bright, wise, quick to the point, and you are funny. You speak your mind no matter what or who it is and you aren't in the least bit pushy with anything. You are also very pretty mind you being pretty is always a good back up quality." I smiled and laughed a little, "Is your wife all those things?" "Ah, yes." "And pretty?" He chuckled and nodded, "Yes, very pretty. She is an Auror." "What's that?" "Sort of like a wizard bounty hunter." "Oh ok." "Yes. Now don't go telling anyone this. I wouldn't want to have a riot of favoritism on our hands, would we?" "No sir." As we walked, I replayed the conversation in my head. I wonder what the Miss Lupin was like.


	2. Meeting Mr Malfoy

I  
pulled out my wand and tapped the bricks Lupin instructed me to. The wall  
started disinigrating and pulling away, bringing out all of the colors and  
wonders of Diagon Alley. As we walked down the long path, I couldn't help but  
laugh. "This place just gets better every time I visit." Lupin made me go to  
the bank first so we could get some more money. On our way out, a bobbing head  
of thick brown curls made me gasp. Hermione had her back to me and I found  
opportunity to see her. I ran up behind her and squealed. She turned around and  
a smiled broke across her face. We hugged each other and she laughed, "Oh it's  
so good to see you! Who brought you?" Just at that moment Lupin came up and put  
his hands on my shoulder and at the same time, Hermione's parents came behind  
her and held tightly. "Professor Lupin came and got me, have you seen anyone?"  
"The Weasley's. They were supposed to have Harry but he got off on the wrong  
fireplace. Hello Professor." "Hello-" "Fireplace? What fireplace?" "Flu  
Network," she piped up. We had interrupted Lupin, and later I felt bad but he  
started talking to Hermione's parents as we scampered off to find Harry. "There  
are probably one or two fireplaces in each store. How are we going to find him,"  
Hermione asked. I turned my head and just as I started to tell her I had no  
clue, I spotted an abnormally tall and large man making his way from a darker  
alley, a messy haired, green eyed boy in front of him. "Harry!" I ran to him  
and slammed into him, hugging him tightly. Hermione came up behind me and  
hugged him after me. "Hello girls," Hagrid said happily, looking at us, "How  
has ye summer been?" "Great," I said happily. "Fine," Hermione chimed. She  
looked at Harry and frowned, "What happened to your glasses?" They were busted  
on the left lens and I wondered how he saw through them. He shook his head and  
she pulled her wand out, "_Occulous  
Repairo._" The glasses cracked together and seemed to clean themselves off.  
Now getting a look at Harry, he was filthy, covered in soot. "Should we go find  
Ron," I asked. They nodded and we ran off to the book store where not only 85%  
of the Weasley's were but also Hermione's parents and Professor Lupin. We  
wiggled through the crowd and when we came up, I put my hand on Ron's shoulder.  
He turned to me, smiled and then looked back forward. There in front was a man  
smiling and a reporter taking pictures of him. The man had thick and wavy blond  
hair and dashing blue eyes. He also had a perfect smile with perfect teeth. Everything  
about the man was sharp and charming, right down to the laces on his shoes  
except for his attitude. "Who's that," I whispered to Ron. "Gilderoy Lockhart.  
Mum fancies him." Mrs. Weasley turned around slightly and waved at Ron.  
Lockhart was doing another pose when suddenly his smile melted and he looked  
directly next to me. "By God, Harry Potter?" I looked at Harry next to me and  
the photographer grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up next to Lockhart.  
"This will be one for the papers," he was mumbling. "Smile Harry," Lockhart  
said, "this is front cover." After two or three pictures, Lockhart seemed to  
have a speech. "When Harry Potter came into Flourish and Bolts this morning, he  
wasn't excepting to meet someone almost as famous as he nor did he expect to  
leave with my entire collected works," Lockhart put a large pile of books in  
Harry's arms and smiled back at the crowd, "Free of charge." Almost everyone  
cheered and I was slightly irritated. This bloke wasn't giving the books to  
Harry out of charity nor was he giving them to be nice to the most famous boy  
in the world. He was doing it for publicity. Harry came down and looked  
helplessly at Mrs. Weasley, his small body straining from all the books. "I'll  
take those darling, you just wait outside." He nodded and the four of us, along  
with Ron's little sister Ginny (I introduced myself while Harry was occupied)  
went to the front of the store. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just starting to  
border question me about summer when we were rudely interrupted. "Geez, Potter.  
Can't even go into a book store without getting front page." I spun and glared  
at the blond headed pale boy. "What do you want Malfoy," I snapped. I made my  
eyes go red as a warning and he gritted his teeth, "I don't need any lip from you,  
Curtis. Filthy trash." "Depends on how you look at it," I growled. I made my  
hair go red and teeth fang up, "Trash as in way of living or trash as in family  
values." His face got bright red but before he could say anything, a large  
metal snake head came across his chest. "Now, now, play nice, Draco." I looked  
at the owner to the staff and saw that he looked just like an older version of  
Draco but with longer hair. It was Mr. Lucius Malfoy. "Hello children. My isn't  
there quite a bit of you. Let's see now." He looked at Ron first, "Red hair,  
freckles, vacant expression and tattered hand me down books," he picked up  
Ginny's book and then looked back at us, "You must be the Weasley's. And you,"  
he looked at Hermione, "Miss…Granger. Yes I've heard all about you…and your  
parents." Hermione's face went a little pink and Malfoy turned his attention to  
Harry. "And you are the infamous Harry Potter. If I may-" He put his staff on  
Harry's hair and lifted it, revealing the lightening shaped scar, "This scar is  
legendary. Almost as famous as the person who gave it to you." "Voldemort  
killed my parents," Harry said harshly. "Very brave of you to speak his name,"  
Malfoy said, a slight undertone of shock. "Fear of the name merely increases  
fear of the thing itself," I said roughly, "Voldemort was a murderer and hardly  
deserves the title of fame." Malfoy looked at me and gave me a small smile,  
"And who might_ you_ be?" "Kimber  
Curtis. You're Lucius Malfoy." "Ah, yes. The new girl. I am, I am. You know  
your authorities." "I'm sorry, you have yourself mistaken. I know where to lie  
my hatred," I smiled, "Not who my _authorities  
_are." His face went red and he gritted his teeth. He was about to say  
something but there was a hand on my shoulder and another on Ron's, "Come on  
children, let's go outside. Hello Lucius." "Arthur. I think you may want to  
show some of these children respect." He glared at me, "Some seem to be lacking  
a great majority of it." "I believe I can decide for myself which of my  
children learn respect. Frankly, I think you need to take a look at your  
children as well." Malfoy's face went red and the man behind us pushed us out.  
"Sorry about that kids." "He isn't very pleasant," I said turning to the tall  
man that looked exactly like Ron and Ginny, "In fact, I wouldn't be very sad if  
he fell off a cliff." Mr. Weasley smiled at me and chuckled, "You must be  
Kimber. I've heard quite a bit about you my dear. I am Ginny, Ron, Fred,  
George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie's father Arthur Weasley. It's pleased to meet  
you." I shook his hand and nodded, "Kimber and its pleased to meet you as well  
Mr. Weasley." He smiled and nodded, "I see you've warmed up to me. Your hair  
and eyes are no longer red and your teeth are normal again." I was slightly  
embarrassed but got over it quickly. After we got supplies and our robes  
fitted, I went on a nice dinner with Lupin. We talked to Miss Maudie and she  
agreed to let me stay at the Leaky Cauldron if it was alright with the  
Weasley's. It was and I stayed with them the rest of the summer. I warmed up  
strongly to Mrs. Weasley and even made a strong alliance with Fred and George.  
My summer was fantastic and the only thing could make it better was if we were  
at Hogwarts.


	3. Lost Harry and Ron

"The train is about to leave," I muttered quickly as I tampered with my trunk that  
had, unfortunately fallen apart as we went to the conductor. "Kimber, take Lyra  
and get on the train. I'll get your stuff to the luggage. Find Hermione, Ron,  
and Harry and sit tight." I did as Mr. Weasley instructed, collecting my owl  
and getting on the train. The train was kind of hectic but I pushed my way pass  
people and found Hermione in the compartment on the third link. "Mr. Weasley  
got my things," I said as I sat down, "But I grabbed Lyra." I looked up and  
went to put her up when I caught something. "Where's Hedwig?" I looked at  
Hermione and she was looking out the window, "More importantly, where's Harry?"  
"I don't know," she said, "that's a good question. I was wondering the same  
thing. Ron's gone, too." I got a turn of weird feeling something was wrong but  
pushed it off. "It's alright," I said with a smile, "they may be somewhere  
else. Seamus and Dean could be doing something stupid and Ron and Harry agreed  
to be stupid with them." "Good point," Hermione said. I sat down and Neville  
came and opened the door. "Can Trevors and I sit with you," he said nervously,  
"I don't think anywhere else is open." "Sure," I said happily. I moved over and  
he sat next to me. Hermione, Neville, and I had long talks about summer and  
school but in the back of my mind, I couldn't shake the feeling that something  
was horribly wrong. Harry hadn't even come back to say hello. He and Ron were  
devious but they wouldn't be so wrapped up in a prank they wouldn't say hello.  
They weren't that shallow. We were talking something about water when the twins  
bombarded us. "Hello children," Fred said first, "The trolley is coming up."  
"Don't eat the pumpkin pasties." "Just a warning." "What did you do to the  
pasties," Neville asked with a look of sadness. "Whoever eats one, their tongue  
turns green," George mimed. "It's all a part of our new invention." "But don't  
worry," Fred pulled two pumpkin pasties and gave them to Neville, "We snagged  
some so we wouldn't have to suffer." "Thanks guys," I said happily, "But don't  
you think you could have done better than a green tongue?" "We can," George.  
"And we will," Fred. "But this is just a test." "So no one gets hurt." "We want  
to prank people." "Not kill them." I nodded, "Well if you need help let me  
know. Sounds fun." "Have you guys seen Ron or Harry," Hermione asked quickly  
before they ran off. "No, we figured they were off with you but," Fred looked  
around, "They aren't in here." "Well, thanks guys," I said. They left and I  
exchanged a look with Hermione. Now I was a little worried. "Anything off the  
trolley dears," the lady said as she stopped in front of our compartment.  
"Three pumpkin juices, three chocolate frogs, and two licorice wands," I said  
as I pulled my coin pocket out. I gave her the money, she gave me the food and  
I handed out the stuff. I didn't give Neville a wand because he looked happy  
with the frog, juice, and pumpkin pasties. As I picked at my chocolate frog, I  
couldn't help but think where the boys were. We got to the train stop and were  
led to the carriages. I looked around for Harry and Ron and saw Hagrid waving  
at us. We waved back and then got in the carriages. "There's too many people,"  
Hermione mumbled. "Why are there so many people," Neville asked. "This school  
allows too many people," I muttered, "We need another plague." "Let's wait till  
we get in the Great Hall," Hermione said. I nodded and we got up to the castle.  
Still, after the feast had started, we didn't see any sign of them. Hermione  
and I were talking about going to Dumbledore when we finally found them…and  
literally almost killed them. "Where the bloody hell have you been," I asked as  
I shoved Harry. "We were worried to death," Hermione growled. "The gate locked  
up," Harry pleaded, "We couldn't get through." "So we took the car," Ron said.  
"What," I asked, shocked, "You can't even drive! And a flying car, guys someone  
could have seen you!" They were referring to the Weasley family car, the one we  
piled in to get to Kings Cross in the first place. Ron had told me that the  
twins and him went and got Harry in that car but the thing was, there were  
exceptions about that. It was dark, no possible way for anyone to see them and  
the twins had had driving experience. It was daylight and Ron had no driving  
experience, nor Harry. Not to mention, they crashed the car into the Willow and  
it drove off on its own. In the process of the wreck, Ron had broke his wand.  
"It's fine," Harry said, "We aren't expelled." He and Ron smiled guiltily and I  
rolled my eyes. "Well this year is going to be fantastic, isn't it? It hasn't even  
started and we are already getting into trouble." I marched pass them and  
muttered, "Last year it was a secret passage with giant three headed dogs and  
an evil teacher. What kind of havoc are we expecting this year?"


	4. New Supporting Teacher

I sighed and slid down in my chair. I was already exhausted after the first day of school. We had had all of our classes and we were now sitting in our last class, Defense, and waiting on Lupin. "What's taking him so long," I asked, looking at Hermione who was reading her book vigorously. "I don't know." "It isn't really like him," Harry said blandly, leaning over me and to focused on putting a jelly bean on the bridge of my nose. I ate the jelly bean and turned around, grabbing a handful out of his bag. "I know, I'm fixing to get up and see what's taking him so long." "Maybe you should," Ron said, trying to gnaw on a licorice wand and fix his wand with Spell-O-Tape. It wasn't working. We never really ate during class but the boys didn't get lunch due to the fact that they were serving detention. They had another serve tonight after dinner and had the rest of that week the same way. It was their punishment for taking a car on school property and being seen by four muggles. It was their own fault but I decided to help them out by getting them candy. I would bring them lunch the rest of the week but I wasn't expecting it today. I was trying to determine whether to eat a strange yellow one when the door opened. Ron lowered his candy quickly and Harry put his bag away but the only thing I could do was shove all the pieces in my mouth at once. I gagged at the nasty mix taste of banana foster, lint, ear wax, cheese, olives, pumpkin, coke, plastic, and a ton of other random, horrible flavors but collected myself enough to make it look like I didn't have anything. Ron was laughing at me slightly and I threw him a dirty look of red eyes that made him snap shut. I looked toward the front again and was taken aback by a thick haired, perfect toothed man standing in the front dressed in purple and baby blue designer robes. "Whir rah her ish he drin hrr (What the heck is he doing here (I had jelly beans)," I asked as all the other girls in the room cooed over Lockhart. "Good question," Ron said harshly. "Hello children!" He waltzed down the stairs, irritating me by the second and I had a small right mind to spit the boggy flavored jelly bean that was resting directly behind my lips at him. "I will be your supporting teacher for the rest of the year! I'm sorry as the first day your teacher couldn't be here, he was sick. Now," He grabbed a stack of papers and flashed a pathetic smile, "I don't think there is any need to introduce myself." He walked toward us to pass papers out and talked as he did. "This is a preparation quiz that I expect you all to get 100%'s on." He came to us and I had started chewing the jelly beans as he dropped my paper in front of me. "What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? Who is Gilderoy Lockhart's hero?" Harry was reading off the questions and he looked up, "What is this rubbish?" I went to open my mouth but dropped a jelly bean and closed it back, chewing vigorously again. The quiz was stupid. No, I take it back, Harry's term rubbish was a lot more appropriate. No one in their right human mind would get even one of these stupid questions right. Ron was answering all the questions 'I don't care' which made me laugh, Harry was answering all the questions to his preference and I was answering them all smart answers, ones that were so logical, anyone could understand. Hermione, on the other hand, was smiling and giggling, telling me every once in a while that she knew all of the answers. Like I said, no one in their right human mind. Grading it was even worse. We sat there for thirty minutes and waited for him to grade the papers. I was turned to Harry, making him tell me the colors my tongue was from the jelly beans when a tsk, tsk, tsk came from Mr. Panty Wad. "Well, a lot of you know my favorite color was purple but only one of you knew it was lilac. Hermione Granger also was the only one that knew my hero is my dearest mummy Lockhart." I groaned, rolled my eyes and put my head down. "Twenty points to Gryffindore." I laughed and mumbled, "Try explaining that one." I sat up and turned to Ron, "Twenty points because I'm a kiss up." Hermione threw me a look and I cocked my head, "It's unrealistic." Her face flushed and Lockhart smiled, "All the same, you are all important in my eyes." He turned around back to the front and pulled a cage and put it on top of his desk. It started shaking violently and I furrowed my brows, sitting up. Interest=sparked. "Time to learn. I am fixing to show you something so terrifying, something so horrible to handle, not even I can bare them. I must warn you, what you're about to see will possibly bring tears." He put his hand on the cloth and I glanced at Ron and Harry who were leaning forward in interest, Hermione had put her hand on her wand cautiously. I didn't think it was necessary. And it wasn't. He tore the cloth back and it was as horrible as Hermione's fat faced cat or Ron's lazy rat. There were about a hundred Cornish Pixies in the cage, flying around looking like they were on crack, as usual Cornish Pixies did. The whole class burst into laughter and Seamus yelled, "Cornish Pixies?!" "Yes! Seemingly harmless, right?" "That's pathetic," Dean was howling. "Well let's see what you think of them out of their cage!" Panic. Hermione and I at the same time stood up, held our hands out and screamed no but it was too late. He unleashed the latch and the Pixies were on rampage. We all screamed as Pixies flew at us all and attacked our hair and destroyed everything. I ran to the front of class with Ron, Hermione, and Harry and we all sat back, trying to fend them off. "You four," Lockhart pointed at us, a pixie attacking his hair, "Take care of this, class dismissed early!" He ran into his office and slammed the door shut and I picked up a book. "Hermione, hold still!" She did as told and I hit a pixie hard that had grabbed her long strands and were tugging hard. It went flying and Hermione jumped up, pulling her wand, "_Imobulous!_" Every pixie went stiff as a board and kids started crawling out from under desks and around everywhere. Neville, unfortunately, had been lifted up by the ears and hung from the chandelier. "Neville," I asked cautiously, "Are you alright?" He looked down and frowned, "Why does this always happened to me?"


	5. Little Voices

"I can't believe he is supporting teacher," I said as we walked to meet Wood for  
Harry's Quidditch practice, "He's a loon! I would rather have a Quirrel and _he_ tried to kill us." "He's not that  
bad," Hermione said who just happened to be reading one of his books, "If you  
knew all he did, you wouldn't feel that bad about it! He really is brilliant."  
I sighed and pushed my silver blond hair back, "I'm just going to ignore him.  
He's better than nothing." "Good idea," Ron mumbled. We walked and eventually  
caught up with Wood and the rest of the team. We were walking toward the North  
Courtyard when something caught my eye. "Wood, I thought you were the only ones  
with the field today," I said eying the bobbing green jerseys. "We are," Wood  
said, side glancing at me. He looked up and his expression darkened. "What are  
they doing here?" We marched up to the Slytherine team and Wood barked at  
Higgins, their captain, to stop. "What are you doing here?" "We have special  
permission by Professor Snape to use the field." He gave Wood a piece of paper  
and Wood ran his eyes over it. "To train a new Seeker, you have a new Seeker?"  
"Who would want to play for you," I said, scrunching my nose. Malfoy moved  
through the crowd and stepped out smiling, "I am." He grimaced at me and then  
smiled, "We also have a secret weapon this year. Nimbus 2001's." All of the  
players flashed the latest brooms and Higgins smirked, "A gift from Draco's  
father." "Figured," Hermione mocked, "It's sad you had to buy your way on.  
Everyone on Gryffindore team got in on pure talent." Malfoy looked furious and  
gritted his teeth, "Can it you filthy Mudblood." Everything sort of went rigid  
then. Hermione's face went bright red with anger and shame and several people  
gasped. "You rugged git," Ron yelled. He snatched his wand out and flicked it  
fast but the spell backfired and threw him back. "Ron," we all said. We walked  
over to him and he turned over. He looked somewhat green and suddenly, he  
hurled up a slug. "Oh no, it backfired," I said sadly, "We need to take him to  
Hagrid." Harry and Hermione picked him up as he puked up another slug. I was  
walking with them when suddenly, I heard giggling coming from Malfoy. I turned  
around and was in his face so fast, he couldn't even blink. "In case you have  
forgotten, I have a wand that works perfectly fine." Again, I had my wand  
against his throat so fast, it was crazy. "I will _not_ hesitate to hurt you." He gulped and I started walking away but  
then I turned around quickly and threw another spell. He suddenly gasped and  
started screaming. He wiggled around and there was a tail coming from his back  
side. I let them freak out and started after them. We got Ron to Hagrid's and  
Ron was given a bucket while we were questioned. "Who was Ron trying to curse?"  
"Malfoy," I said as I sat next to Ron, one hand rubbing his back and the other  
under the bucket. "Why?" "Because he called Hermione a…well…" Harry looked  
confused, "Actually, I don't really know what he called her." "He called me a  
Mudblood," Hermione said with heavy tears in her eyes. Hagrid gasped and looked  
at us all, "He did not." "What is it," I asked as Ron spit another slug. "It's  
a very fowl name for someone muggle born," Hagrid said standing up, looking  
grim, "Hermione." He took her chin in his hand and lifted her tear covered  
face, "Don't you dare let that get to you. Being muggle born doesn't mean  
anything at all. Why, you're the brightest witch I have ever known. It means  
absolutely hogwash." By that night, it had gotten around what happened but we  
didn't get in trouble and his tail was removed. Hermione had also stopped  
crying. We were sitting in the Common Room, nearly eight at night, waiting for  
Harry to get done with detention. "What do you suppose is taking Harry so  
long?" "Not sure," Ron said, "Wanna go look for him?" I stood up without a word  
and we walked out of the room and went toward where Ron said he went. We were coming  
around the corner when suddenly, we were hit hard and all knocked down. I  
focused again and realized it was Harry. "Are you mad," I asked a little  
loudly, "That really hurt, Harry!" "Did you hear that?" "Hear what," Hermione  
asked. I realized that he was frantic and anxious about something. "I heard a  
voice. I don't know where it came from but it was raspy and-" "_Kill….kill_." "There," Harry said. "I  
don't-" "I heard it," I said, interrupting Ron. "What is it?" "I don't know but  
I think it's going to kill." Harry and I jumped up quickly and as we did, the  
voice started again. It sounded like it was moving so we followed it down the  
opposite hall. We were running, Hermione and Ron behind us when we came to a  
shocking image of a message on the stone wall. "_The chamber has been reopened. Enemies of the heir- beware._" I  
read it out loud and looked at the others, "It's written in blood." "That's not  
all." Harry was looking up at the candle abra and Mrs. Norris, Filches cat was  
hung from the handle by the tail. "Oh no, Mrs. Norris," I breathed. I stepped  
forward and felt something cold on my foot. I looked down and the entire floor  
was covered in water. Suddenly, there was a ton of noise and students and  
prefects from everywhere came walking from every direction. They all stopped  
and were looking at the wall. Malfoy, who was now fine, out of the crowd  
yelled, "You'll be next Mudbloods!" They all looked toward Mrs. Norris, the  
wall, or us when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Filch, and Lockhart all came  
in. "My cat," Filch said. He looked at us and his face twisted into a menace,  
"You killed my cat!" "She is not dead, Mr. Filch," Dumbledore said, stepping  
in, "She is in fact petrified and can be recovered." He looked at the wall and  
after glancing at McGonagall, turned to us, "Please inform me of what  
happened." "We went looking for Harry," Hermione mumbled, "And we had found him  
and he said…well…" She looked confused and I jumped in, "He said he was tired  
and not hungry when we offered to get him something to eat. He said he just  
wanted to go to bed. We were on our way back when we found Mrs. Norris, the  
message and the water in the floor. We didn't do anything, headmaster."  
"Perhaps, if I may," Snape said in his monotone bland, "Potter, Granger,  
Weasley, and…uh-hum…_Curtis_ were in  
the wrong place at the wrong time." Dumbledore nodded and I was minded on what  
the emphasis on my name was about for a moment until Dumbledore ordered  
everyone to bed except 'you two' (Harry and I). We followed him to this office  
reluctantly and finally got to see where he resided most of his time. Inside it  
was large with a huge desk, tons of book shelves, a Pensine (it's a bowl thing  
that is used for foreseeing and backtracking), a small staircase leading up,  
and a pathetic, dull bird on a stand. It was a shameful red with one blue  
feather and one yellow on the top of his head. I walked up to it and cautiously  
held my hand to it. It cried a bit and then burst into flames. I gasped and  
jumped back quickly. I couldn't believe it. I turned around as fast as I could  
and shook my head, "Sir, I didn't do anything!" "It's alright," Dumbledore  
said, "I was wondering when he would go. He's been looking rather pitiful the  
past week." He walked to his desk and smiled at me, "Fawkes is a Phoenix, Kimber.  
I am sure you know they are reborn from their ashes." A little pink feathered  
baby bird wiggled from the ashes and I saw two little feathers on the top of  
his head, one blue, one yellow. I smiled widely and picked him up in my hand,  
"I've never seen one before. Ah, he's so cute. I hear they make beautiful song  
birds." "The best." I kissed baby Fawkes on the head and set him back down then  
Harry spoke. "Are we in trouble sir? We didn't do that to Mrs. Norris, we  
promise." "No, you are not in trouble," Dumbledore said holding up his hand, "I  
am the lease place to accuse you of such a thing or put you at harm for it. But  
I want you both to answer me one honest question, that is all. Is there  
anything else you want to tell me from tonight's harms? Anything at all?"  
Neither of us said anything but I knew Harry wouldn't pipe up. I wasn't going  
to either so I broke the silence, "No. No, we didn't leave anything out, sir."  
Dumbledore didn't look disappointed nor surprised nor satisfied. I was alarmed  
but didn't show it. "Alright. You may be off. Be careful and I would suggest  
you stay far from Filch. I suspect he will be quite upset about Mrs. Norris for  
a while." "Yes sir." We both left and I finally started breathing. "That was  
close," Harry said. "I know, but something isn't right," I muttered. "What do  
you mean?" "Don't you think it's weird that only you and I could hear that  
voice? And it was creepy, really eerie. That doesn't happen often at all." "It  
sounded like it wanted to kill." "Considering that's all it said? Yeah." "Well  
do you suppose Dumbledore knows we are hiding something from him?" "Oh, he  
knows, and I bet he knows exactly what, too. There is no way we are telling him  
though. Something isn't right and the last time we tried to assume something, no  
one wanted to listen." We got to the portrait and I turned to Harry, "This  
time, if we are in danger or something's wrong, we keep it to ourselves." He  
nodded and we reluctantly went to bed. The whole time, I couldn't shake the  
feeling that something was going to corrupt the flow of school this year.


	6. The Pink Creature

It was the third week of school and two things happened. The first was we met a funny little kid that seemed to be Harry's number one fan. We were sitting at breakfast and I was arguing with the breakfast with nuts when suddenly, a bright light flashed and basically blinded me. "Hi Harry, I'm Collin Creevey, I'm in Hufflepuff." I finally stopped seeing spots and saw a little boy that was holding a camera and had strawberry blond hair with cute and bright blue eyes. I was a little dazed but the boy leaned forward and smiled, "I'm your biggest fan!" Harry nodded and the little boy smiled, "My dad is a photographer and I am going to enchant these pictures. Well, I'll see you later!" He walked away and I looked at Harry who was sitting next to me. "Thank you, Harry, for being just so famous. Now I'm blind." The second thing was Lupin had come back. He was in bad shape like usual when he gets back from a moon without medicine but he was fine otherwise. He asked me after one day and wanted to know how Lockhart was. "Don't even get me started," I complain. I told him about the pixies and about that after that, all we did was read and he talked about stories he had been in. "I will kill him before I listen to him talk about banshees." Lupin found it amusing I was the only girl who didn't like him. But it was a chilly Saturday, I was reclining in the chair and waiting patiently for Hermione and Ron so we could all go down to the stadium to watch Harry play. They came down and I flipped out of the chair, grabbing my Pea-coat on the way out. It was a soft grey and I was wearing my skinny jeans, a sweater, and my knee length boots. We went out to the stadium and Hagrid gave me a pair of binoculars to use. "What are the odds today," I asked, putting my binoculars up to watch the first game of the season. "Ravenclaw," Ron asked, "Not sure. They replaced a lot of people and there isn't any telling how good they are." I nodded and watched Harry. Short enough, Jordan, the twin's friend, was on commentary. "And Angelina with the ball! She seems to be going straight for the goal, unaware of her team- Jackie and Minnie on her tail- she's still going!" "Angelina needs to drop it off, there's no way she's going to make it-" Hermione was saying when I threw my hand up, "She will." And I was right. She got all the way to the goal, ignoring the others when she suddenly took a sharp upward angle and the two Ravenclaw chasers on her crashed. They were fine but before they could recover themselves, we earned ten points because Angelina dropped it to Hannah and Hannah scored. "How'd you know," Hermione asked. I put my binoculars down and shrugged, keeping my eyes on the game, "I've been studying up on Quidditch techniques. Before Lucas and Miss Maudie got me books, I borrowed magazines from Lucas and Lupin. I got really interested and it all stuck. That was a psych technique, It's really famous." She nodded and I leaned forward, watching again. I was watching Harry, who was flying lower than usual when something caught my eye off to the side. I looked over and it was gone just as quick as it appeared. "What was th-" "Whoa, that was a close one from the Bludger," Jordan yelled. I looked back to Harry looking kind of startled and Fred hovering next to him, seeming to apologize. The Bludger was across the field and Harry had gone back up again. I looked back over to the east where I swear I saw a funny looking creature but didn't see anything. I was concentrating, looking for it when suddenly Hermione gasped, loud. I looked forward and there was the Bludger coming straight at us. I, along with almost everyone else on that section, screamed. We all ducked and the Bludger hit the back and then went straight up and towards Harry. "What the hell," I screamed. The Bludger was running a rampage and then, what happened to catch my eye and remain my image in its eye for more than a second, a hairless, very big yellow eyed, large ear, pink creature that was the size of a three year old, wearing nothing but what looked like a majorly filthy pillow case. It was across the field, behind the stands, looking sadly at me. I opened my mouth, not sure what I was going to do, but it vanished. I was alarmed and stumped but I realized that while I was in a minor trance, everyone was freaking out. The Bludger that had not only attacked me was again attacking Harry. He was running for his life from the Bludger, trying his hardest to get to safety, flying his fastest. He was gradually getting closer to the ground and I realized that he was going after the Snitch, reaching out. I was standing up in my seat, leaning over watching and yelling when the Bludger took a sharp curve and hit Harry's arm hard. He got close enough to the ground and jumped, rolling to a stop. The game was long forgotten about, not that it mattered because the Snitch had been rebound snatched by Ravenclaw caught, but everyone was watching as the Bludger flew up and then came back down toward Harry. It hit, hard but missed Harry just enough. We had made our way down, me, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid in front. Harry was dodging the frequently moving ball but when I got close enough, I whipped my wand out and fired Reducto. The ball exploded and then we ran to Harry. I ducked down next to him and gradually picked up his hand. "Are you alright," I asked as I looked into his pain and fear stricken face. "Yeah, my arm just hurts." "It's surely broken," Lupin said, who was sitting on the other side of him, "We will get you up to Madame Pompfrey." "May I take a look," Lockhart said, kneeling down. "I don't think that's necessary, Gilderoy," Lupin said slowly, leaning in as if to help Harry but Lockhart stopped him. "It's just a break, I've dealt with these things a number of times!" Before anyone could protest anymore, he lifted up his wand. "_Periculum Anderoso Hyplictico!_" A few things happened at that moment. All swelling went down in Harry's arm and then some; Lupin looked furious for the first time I think I had ever seen him; Hermione, for one, I think saw Lockhart for the idiot he was; and lastly, I felt the urge to not only smack Lockhart but, in fact, kill him yet strangely, collected myself enough to even retain blessing him out. He picked up Harry's arm and instead of a look of happy relief on Harry's face, there was shock. His arm fell limp and jelly-like down at a funny wobble. Lockhart took the tip of his fingers and pushed them back. They touched the top of his fore arm and I gritted my teeth. "Well," he said with that overly perfect smile, "on the bright side, it's not broken." "That's because there aren't any bones to be broken," I snapped. "Ok," Lupin barked, "Let's just calm down! Kimber, help Harry to the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Ron, help her. I will handle everything else." I threw a dark look at Lockhart and then helped Harry to his feet.


	7. Wizard Dueling Class

"How  
is the arm feeling," I asked Harry as I sat down next to his hospital bed.  
"It's starting to hurt worse." I nodded and pushed my hair back. It was after  
dinner and I had felt the need to talk to Harry about the funny creature I saw.  
Madame Pompfrey's reaction to the incident was somewhat funny. She was bustling  
around the room calling Lockhart a big blond bloke and saying she was the only  
person beside's Dumbledore who was good enough to fix that arm. "I think I saw  
something during the game," I said slowly. "What was it," Harry asked. I  
shrugged, "I don't know. It had big eyes and was sort of pink colored. It had  
large ears as well." "Was he wearing a pillow case?" "It seemed to be so. Why?  
Do you know what he is?" He nodded and put his good hand to his head, "That's  
Dobby. He came and visited me this summer. He's a house elf." "Why would he  
want to visit you this summer?" "He told me not to come back to Hogwarts. He's  
the reason I was locked in my room. He dropped cake on my uncles client and I  
got blamed for it. He also didn't let me receive letters from any of you."  
"That's the reason why you didn't write back," I said slowly, thinking about  
the three letters I had sent with no reply. "Well, he was there. At first, just  
to the pillar right of the one we were in but then he was in the one across. He  
looked at me like he was scared. I don't know what he was doing there." "Me  
either." I sighed and sat back in the chair, "I'm sorry about your arm. I bet  
it hurts." He looked down at it and shrugged, "Yeah. Honestly, I just want to  
sleep." "I will let you sleep then," I said standing up. I reached down and  
grabbed my bag, pulling out a wand. I smiled and put it next to him, "I figured  
you would want it so I bribed it from McGonagall." He smiled and picked it up,  
"Thanks." "Yep. Sleep well." "You, too." I walked out and went to the Common  
Room for bed. The next morning, we didn't have to talk to Harry to hear the  
news. Collin Creevey had been taken as the next victim and was petrified,  
another message was written saying "_The  
Chamber's monster will not rest until his victims are claimed._" It brought  
up a lot of questions and they were all answered during Transfiguration that  
day. "Now class, just tap your animal and say calmly, '_Ferevearto._'" McGonagall did so and the small owl she had on her  
desk turned into a silver goblet. "Weasley, you go now." He did and his poor  
rat, Scabbers, only partially transformed. I felt bad and kept a small note to  
offer to get him another wand. Hermione raised her hand before we got our  
assignments. "Yes, Miss Granger." "I was wondering if you could tell us about  
the Chamber of Secrets." McGonagall looked a little shocked and nodded slowly,  
"I suppose but I am only going to say this once. As you all know there were  
four founders of Hogwarts. Rorina Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric  
Gryffindore, and Salazar Slytherine. Three of the four lived quite  
simultaneously. But one believed that there should be a more strict code, a  
school of all pure blood students." "I only need one guess who," I said with a  
sarcastic tone, tapping my silver goblet. "Yes, Salazar Slytherine didn't  
believe like the others. There was said he constructed a secret chamber in the  
school and placed a monster that would return and kill all muggle or half borns  
when the heir returns. The school has been searched though, and there is no  
evidence of the chamber." She looked at us all, especially the four of us, and  
told us to get to work. After we were done with that class, the last class of  
the day, we went to visit Lupin. "I want you all to go and attend the class  
they have today." "What class," I asked, writing my name on the board really  
pretty, being crazy bored. "The Wizards Duel class. Snape and Lockhart are  
teaching it and I think it will do you all some good." "Snape and Lockhart in  
the same room," Ron asked as I erased the board and gave Lupin a 'are you  
stupid' look. "That will be fun," Harry said with a grin. "Maybe," I said,  
cocking my hip, "Snape may give Lockhart a good run for his money." I grabbed  
my bag and flung it over my shoulder, "Alright, let's go." "Good," Lupin said  
with a smile. We walked out and he called, "Stay out of trouble." We said we  
would and went down to the Great Hall. It was cleared back and there was a  
platform in the middle with Lockhart and Snape on top and students everywhere.  
We made our way to the front next to the platform and watched. "Welcome  
children," Lockhart said loudly, "Today, professor Snape has kindly volunteered  
to help me display what is the act of Wizard Dueling! Now, if you would so  
kindly come at me professor. I'll try to go easy." His cocky attitude made me  
smile when it got thrown across the room with him by a hard hitting spell from  
Snape. He stood up, his perfect hair perfectly frazzled and he gave a hesitant  
laugh as Snape looked at him with cold eyes. "That was a good one Severus, but  
all the same rather predictable. I knew you were going to do that." All his  
little fan girls swooned and giggled and for once, I was quite on the right page with Snape.  
"Perhaps," Snape droned, "You should teach them how to defend." "Oh yes, well,  
I suppose you could do that-" "Maybe we should let some students try. One of  
mine against one of yours?" "Yes. Uh, Ronald-" "Weasley's wand is not fit for  
the beginner first year spells, let alone a battle. How about…Kimber Curtis  
against Draco Malfoy." My doubts twitched at my senses a bit but then I saw a beautiful  
opportunity. I never properly got him back for what he said to Hermione. I made  
Ron and Harry give me a boost up and I lightly danced onto the platform, taking  
my robe off and giving it to Hermione. I stood in my sweater, jeans and boots  
and let my bangs cover my face. Draco gave his robe to Goyle, baring his  
sweater, slacks, and loafers. Stuck up rich kid. "Now, just disarm spells,"  
Lockhart was starting to say. His words got cut off by Draco throwing Stupefy.  
I deflected it and just as quickly threw Depulso, making him fly back. Snape  
looked angry and pulled him back to his feet by his collar. I gritted my teeth  
and knocked him down again before he got me. I was hit in the chest and threw  
back a couple feet. I gained stability and looked up as he threw Serpevantea. A  
long black cobra shot from his wand and I gasped. I stood up quickly and  
watched as it looked at me, slithering ever so slightly. It looked at a boy  
that I knew from Hufflepuff named Justin and bared its fangs. "_I smell the blood of impurities,"_ It  
hissed smoothly. "_Stop it,_" Harry barked  
back at it. It looked at him and hissed angrily but I stepped forward strongly,  
making it go back in fright, defending Harry. "_He said leave him alone,"_ I said to it, a strange anger swelling in  
me. I felt as though the last thing the snake should have done was defy me. It  
looked at me and slithered back a little more. "_Yessss Madame_," It said reluctantly yet hostile. "_Back down_," I said. I started toward it  
ever so slowly and it slid back all the same. Suddenly, Snape's voice broke the  
silence and the snake burnt up. I looked up and everyone was looking absolutely  
mortified from me to Harry. "What kind of game are you two playing at," Justin  
exclaimed, looking at me and Harry. "What are you talking about," I asked,  
shocked. "Classed dismissed," Snape said. I tried to ask what was going on but  
Hermione had grabbed my hand and was pulling me off the platform, "Come on." We  
walked back to the Common Room, Hermione and Ron not speaking while Harry and I  
were confused. "Why didn't you tell us," Ron asked when we were alone in the  
Common Room. "What," Harry asked. "You are both Parslemouth," Hermione said, a  
look of worry etched deep between her eye brows. "What is Parslemouth?" "You  
can speak to snakes," Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, so? What's the big deal? We were  
fighting it off Justin, not egging it on, you heard us. Sure Kimber was more  
effective but I told it to stop. You heard us." "I heard you speaking  
Parslemouth," Ron said. I looked at them all and took a funny breath, "We were  
speaking a different language and didn't even know?" "I guess," Hermione said.  
"I still don't see the big deal," Harry said. "Yeah, me either, Justin's  
alive." "There is a reason the symbol for Slytherine is a serpent. Salazar  
Slytherine could speak to snakes." My heart sunk and I felt funny, "You don't  
think either of us could-" "I don't know but the evidence sure does seem to  
point that way, doesn't it?" I looked at Harry and shook my head, "Neither one  
of us knew our parents. Neither one of us knows our true family history." "So  
you think either of us could be-" "It looks like it. One of us is most likely  
the heir to Salazar Slytherine."


	8. Polyjuice Potion

I was sitting in the library one October morning, reading a story book I had  
brought with me from home, when Hermione, Ron, and Harry came in, each holding  
a pile of books. I looked up as they put them all on the table and looked at  
me. I calmly put my book down and crossed my arms, "Dare I ask?" "We are  
looking for a spell," Harry said. "For?" "He wants to know who the heir is,"  
Hermione said, expression unreadable. "Ok," I said slowly, "and I don't?  
Knowing I could possibly be the heir to one of the most discriminative and  
possibly dangerous wizards isn't run of the mill but we concluded we would most  
likely be in Slytherine house if we were." "Not true," Harry said, "The Sorting  
Hat takes in your opinion. I don't know about you but I asked for anything but  
Slytherine and he was considering." I felt a little ticked and sighed, "Alright,  
what's the plan?" "Polijuice potion gives you the ability to turn into someone  
else for nearly an hour. We want to ask Malfoy if he knows who it is," Hermione  
said. "First of all, why Malfoy," I asked. "Who else do you know that hates you  
and Harry and all other Muggle borns," Ron asked. I nodded, "Okay, but that  
potion takes months to brew. It won't be done till the beginning of break and I  
won't be here. Maudie wants me home to meet her daughter and husband." "That's  
fine," Hermione said, "That means less havoc to worry about." "So how do I  
still tie into this equation? Is it because I'm your best friend and you want  
to let me in?" "Not exactly," Harry said. "No offense," Ron cooed, "but you're  
the only one with, well, _theft _experience.  
It's not prohibited to have most of these ingredients as a student and some are  
rare to come by. The only place to get them on short notice is the store room. _Snape's _store room." I sighed and put my  
head in my hands, looking down at the table. "You want me to steal from a  
teacher," I mumbled. "It's just Snape." I rolled my eyes, knowing they couldn't  
see me, and looked up, "Fine. But something better come from this. And I better  
keep updated while I'm gone." The agreed and we got to work. The next Saturday,  
we started the brewing process and we found peace in the girls bathroom on the  
third floor. I was leaning against the wall with Ron while Harry and Hermione  
were on the floor, perched in front of a cauldron. "Why are we doing this in  
broad daylight," Ron asked, "We could get into serious trouble." "No one comes  
in here," Hermione said as she extracted bone marrow from a horn off a Lotus  
Hog-Toad. "Why not?" "Moaning Myrtle," I said, looking at the potion  
instructions. "Who?" I looked up and saw a girl floating somewhat behind Ron,  
"Moaning Myrtle." "Who's Moaning Myrtle?" "I'm Moaning Myrtle," the girl  
screamed, making Ron jump and turn around. She was pail, just as the other  
ghosts, and her remaining colors showed that she once possessed black hair and  
was naturally a slightly olive toned. She had dark, dark navy blue eyes and  
large round rimmed glasses like Harry. She wore a typical girl uniform of plaid  
skirt, white button down, black sweater vest, knee high socks, and black clod  
hopping shoes we usually wore. The purple color on her skirt and the raven  
broider on her chest showed she was a Ravenclaw student. "Hello Myrtle," I said  
with a small smile, knowing she threw tantrums, "I suppose you flooded the  
bathroom at the beginning of the school year?" "Yes, I did, why do you ask?"  
"What made you so upset?" Her face twisted into a pain and she hiccupped,  
"Peeves was making fun of my glasses like always and calling me filthy names  
for living in the toilet." I nodded and smiled, "Don't listen to old Peeves,  
he's just a mean old Poltergeist." She nodded and sighed sadly, "I am going to  
sit in the U-bend and think about death."  
She nodded and then floated off sobbing. "I feel bad for her," I said  
sadly. "She's just a ghost," Ron said defensively. "Yeah but she got picked on  
when she was alive," Hermione said, looking up with a harsh look, "I feel bad  
for her, too!" "Whatever," Ron said irritably, "Let's just get this over with."  
The rest of the time the potion was brewing, we talked about what was going to  
happen and how we would get samples from everyone. The boys, knowing Malfoy was  
closer to Crabbe and Goyle, were planning on getting their samples later.  
Hermione, on the other hand, was going to get her sample first, knowing  
Penelope was leaving for break. I, of course, volunteered to help her. "Stop  
staring at me," She said as we sat in the court yard one day. "I wasn't staring  
at you," I snapped, lying through my teeth. "Don't lie to me, Curtis, I know  
you were!" "I was not!" "I'm not stupid!" I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I beg  
to differ." She stood up and I groaned to myself. I cannot believe I was doing  
this for Hermione. "What did you just say to me, Mudblood," she said harshly. I  
stood up and made my hair and eyes go red. "Don't call me that," I hissed. "I  
asked you a question," She said, shoving me back. "Don't push me," I answered  
back, shoving her as well. "Answer my question," she said, shoving harder. I  
pushed her back and the next thing I know, we are rolling on the ground in a  
tussle. As quickly as I could, I plucked a few hairs from her robes and got  
away from her as quickly as possible. She already didn't like me, it isn't like  
a fight would change that. Lockhart and Snape had pulled us away from each  
other and were telling us to move along. I went up to the Common Room, not  
bothering to fix my tussled red hair, or my torn clothes and put the hair  
samples in the flask on Hermione's lap. "I hope you're happy," I grunted. She  
thanked me later but still, it wasn't pleasant being like this. That night, I  
was sitting in the Common Room when Ginny came in with a white face. "Hey," I  
said with a smile, "Seen a ghost?" Ron obviously thought my pun was funny,  
considering there were ghosts everywhere but she didn't. She just sort of  
looked at me terrified and ran up to the first year girl dorms. I furrowed my  
brows at Hermione, "What's wrong with her?" "I don't know," she said, looking  
back at her, "Maybe she is having a bad day?" I shrugged and sighed, "I know I  
did."


	9. Shocker

I closed my trunk and looked around. "I'm only going to be gone two weeks, I  
didn't bring my books because there is no homework," I told Hermione, "I'm also  
leaving Lyra here. If you need to send letters, you could use her or Hedwig."  
"Ok. Ready to go?" "I think so." I picked up the trunk and walked with Hermione  
out to the Common Room where the boys were waiting to escort me. We walked down  
to the carriages and I put my stuff next to Neville who agreed to share a space  
with me on the train and carriages. "Ok, write and tell me how it went and what  
you find out. If anything else happens at all, tell me, I want to know."  
"Alright," they all agreed. I hugged Hermione and told them all to be good. The  
train ride was nice with Neville and Trevors company. I enjoyed the fact that I  
was going to be seeing Miss Maudie soon and going home. I was greeted by Miss  
Maudie and Lucas and we apparated home together. They didn't take a bus or  
modern day muggle transportation so we apparated. "How has your first semester  
been," Maudie asked as we sat down in the living room. "Fine," I said with a  
small smile, "Beside's the petrified students. That's a bit alarming to take  
in." "I can see why," Lucas said, peering at the Daily Prophet, "Did you know  
any of them?" "Well, Mrs. Norris," I said, "but she's a cat. I know Collin. He  
is Harry's biggest fan. And Justin." I hadn't mentioned him. He was petrified  
almost the second after we started on the Polijuice potion. Along with Nearly Headless  
Nick. Both were taken to the hospital wing and when I asked how they were going  
to fix a ghost, Lupin said he wasn't sure, all he knew was that things were  
getting out of hand. I agreed and told him that instead of Nick, Peeves should  
have been petrified. Myrtle had been less and less heard from each time we saw  
her but she was none the less moaning. It was almost unbearable with her  
depression but I felt really bad for the girl. She was bullied, no one deserved  
that. "When am I going to meet your daughter," I asked eagerly. "In fair time,  
my dear. Christmas Eve they come down to visit and stay the night. They will  
have the second guest bedroom (my room used to be one of the two, now there is  
only one (why Maudie still refers it to the second one is beyond me). Then we  
spend Christmas day together and they don't leave until after New Year's day."  
I smiled at the thought of spending the whole break with Maudie, Lucas, Dora,  
and her husband. I was extraordinarily excited and for once couldn't help feeling  
that I had somewhere more to belong than as an adopted child. When Christmas  
Eve rolled around, Harry had already sent me a letter telling of all  
happenings. They had done the duty but Hermione didn't accommodate them. The  
hairs I had gotten off Penelope's robes were cat hairs. She was taken to the  
hospital wing and was to be released Christmas Day. They found out that Malfoy  
knew just about as much as us on who the heir was but leaked that fifty years  
ago, the beast was released and a girl was killed. The only thing that could  
make it more realistic was that the girl was a muggle born. I cringed reading  
the letter but in soon time, sent Hedwig back with a response saying we would  
discuss it more later. I looked in the mirror before time came hold that Dora  
showed up and made sure I looked ok. I had on dark was skinny jeans that had a  
few crimped rips for style, a dark green long sleeved shirt that formed to my  
body, a somewhat of a red poncho, and my favorite just over the calf black  
boots. I tucked my wand in it and smiled, approving myself. I went back over to  
my desk when a door opened downstairs. I gasped and went immediately down the  
stairs. I was so excited to meet Dora and her husband but I was stopped short  
when I came face to face with Professor Lupin. "Hello Kimber," he said with a  
smile, "How is your break so far." "Fine," I said hesitantly, "what are you  
doing here?" He chuckled and suddenly the door opened again and in walked the  
young woman with soft magenta hair, a pointed nose, and yellow eyes that I had  
recognized so much in all the pictures. "Hi mum," she said with a smile. She  
hugged Maudie and Lucas and then smiled at Lupin. "Sorry Remus and I are a bit  
late. We had to make sure we had everything and Moody had a one last minute  
call." She was talking then her eyes caught me. They danced happily and she  
smiled widely. "You must be Kimber!" She walked over to me and gave me a hug  
instantly. I hugged her back and she let me go. "Oh I have heard such stories  
about you! Remus and mum and dad all tell me such great things. Remus says  
you're one of his best students." I was speechless about what I had just  
realized but I smiled anyways and made use of conversation, "Well, I think I'm  
best at Transfiguration and Charms myself but I do fine in Defense." I shot a  
look at him and grinned stiffly, "But he's a great teacher. Almost like  
family." "Of course!" She let me go and sighed, "I think I'm going to go up to  
my room and unpack. Honey, would you help me?" "In a minute, I think I need to  
discus something with Kimber and your parents," he said with a smile. She  
nodded and went upstairs. "You think," I said when she was out of range. I  
waved my hands at the three of them and said, "What's missing in this equation?  
I knew you were married and I knew you had a daughter but-" "Did it never once  
cross your mind to ask how we are such good friends," Lupin said with a slight  
chuckle. "I just figured it was a good neighbor thing," I exclaimed. I cocked  
my hip and tapped my foot, thinking. "Does anyone else know I'm living with my  
teachers in laws," I asked. "Not besides the other teachers and Dumbledore, no.  
That's why I was asked to assist you," Lupin said, "It's because I knew Maudie  
and Lucas, they trust me. If professor Flitwick strolled in here, they wouldn't  
be as at ease." I sighed and nodded, "I guess. This is a lot to take in for a  
girl. I mean, really. What's the point of not telling me?" "Christmas  
surprise," Lucas chuckled. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I think your wife  
wants you," I told Lupin. "Oh, yeah. By the way, call her Tonks. She likes it  
better than Dora." I nodded and walked away reluctantly, going to the kitchen  
to think about what the hell just happened. It wasn't as bad as I thought,  
staying with Lupin and Tonks. She, as I soon realized, was also metamorphagus  
and she was an Aura. She told great stories and could make anyone laugh. That  
night, I was standing on the porch when Lupin walked out. "How are you  
feeling?" "Fine," I said, watching the stars. "Are you still mad at me?" "I was  
never mad," I said kicking dust, "Just somewhat shocked and speechless. What's  
the point in not telling me?" He shrugged, "I just figured you would have  
refused staying there quicker if you knew. I didn't want that happening. You  
are only 11, it isn't accustom for you to be on your own. Am I right?" I nodded  
slowly, "Yeah. I probably would have stayed at the Leaky Cauldron." "Exactly.  
What say you and I go and sit in the kitchen and talk? We will discuss what's  
been going on at school." "What's been going on at school?" "A lot." We sat  
down and talked about the petrified students and how there was a risk that if  
things got worse, school would shut down until further notice. That worried me  
a bit. Upon asking what he thought about the rumor of the Chamber, he confessed  
he didn't think it was a rumor. I wasn't sure how to respond so I just dropped  
the conversation. Talking about it gave me an off feeling and off feelings made  
me feel very uncomfortable.


	10. Best Birthday Ever

That Christmas, I got a lot of gifts. A lot of books from Lupin, a few dresses from  
Maudie and Lucas were what accommodated most of the lot with a few trinkets  
here and there. Harry had informed me that he would give me the gifts from Mrs.  
Weasley when I returned. It was three days after Christmas, on my birthday when  
I received my most interesting treasure. There was a gentle knock on my door  
and I looked up from my book of Aurors and Lupin walked in with a small box and  
a large tin. "Assorted cookies and chocolates, my dear?" I smiled and nodded,  
"Sure." He walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed as I sat up and  
crossed my legs, leaning forward to secure myself. "Happy birthday," he said,  
giving me the smaller box. "You didn't have to get me anything. I'm fine being  
birthday-less. I don't like celebrating anyways." "Well you have to take this.  
It's perfect for you I think." I gave him a skeptical look but opened the box  
anyways. Inside was a small and clear orb with a copper wire surrounding it and  
the whole thing was sat on a silver chain. It was rather adorable and made me  
smile. "What is it? It's beautiful."  
"It's a mood necklace. I was hoping," He took it out and put it on me as he  
talked, "It would help you find yourself and accumulate your feelings." The  
clear orb turned into a smoke that was a gentle sapphire blue as it rested on  
my neck and made me smile. "What's that mean?" "That is relaxed or collected.  
The colors read blue, calmed or relaxed, red is inflamed or aggravated, yellow  
is happy or sunny, orange is the color of excitement or a burst of happiness,  
pink is infatuated or warmly loving, purple is romance, green is wealth or  
close to nature, and black is darkness or utter anger. Anything else I would  
say is neutral. Oh, white is angelic or basically when you're really  
forgiving." I looked down and smiled, loving it instantly. "I love it," I said  
with a smile, "Thank you very much Professor." I leaned forward and hugged him,  
holding him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without a teacher like you." I  
let him go and he stood up, "Well, I'm going to sit on the porch with the  
others. I hope you will come join us?" I looked down at my book and nodded,  
"Yeah, I have a chapter and I'll be down in about thirty minutes." "Ok." He  
left and I smiled again. I was absolutely grateful for him, no matter the  
conditions. I looked down to start back on my page when there was a sharp rap on  
my window. I looked up and saw Lyra at my window, a letter in her beak. I got  
up quickly and opened it up for her. She flew in eagerly and dropped the letter  
on the bed, perching on my bed frame. "Hello beautiful, what do you have?" I  
picked up the note and turned it over. It had my name scrawled in messy ink and  
even though it was rather atrocious, I could still make out that it was Harry's  
work. I put my finger up under the tap and undid the seal. I pulled the letter  
out and read it to myself. "Dear  
Kimber, Sorry this is so abrupt, and I know you aren't expecting or wanting bad  
news on your birthday but we have a problem. Ron and I were going to check on  
Myrtle because she had flooded the bathroom again. We walked in and there was a  
leather bound book. I tried writing in it when we got back to the Common Room  
but the ink just vanished. So eventually I wrote "My name is Harry Potter." The  
craziest thing happened! It wrote back, "Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom  
Riddle." I asked if it knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets and it said  
yes. But when I asked if it could tell me, it said no but it could show me. It took me into the  
book and showed me that a person really did die, a girl. Then, it proceeded to  
show me who the perpetrator was. It's Hagrid, Kimber. Hagrid set off the  
creature, a big harry creature and it killed her. We aren't doing anything till  
you return but we need your help. Hurry. –Harry" I  
looked at the note again and my heart sank. Hagrid? Our Hagrid? He was our  
friend, I didn't have any thought that he was one to blame on what was  
happening in the school. I picked up a piece of paper and quickly scrawled, "Don't jump to any conclusions –Kimber." I  
put it in an envelope and put it on the dresser, "Take it whenever." She seemed  
to understand and I quickly went downstairs. I needed to get my mind off things  
quickly and I figured talking to everyone was the only way to do that.


	11. The Heir

"Do we talk to Hagrid," I asked, crossing my arms on my stomach. I had just gotten back and we were sitting in the Common Room's living area talking about the events. "That's a great ice breaker," Ron said sarcastically. "Hagrid, have you been setting anything big and harry loose in the castle lately?" I smirked and sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right. Well, we still need to talk to him. How about next Saturday after the game?" "I think that's a fine idea," Hermione said. I nodded and stood up, "I am going to go do some research and see if we can knock any families down for the heirs on Slytherine, considering you didn't find anything out." They had already done a bit of research but nothing got them close to finding it. Hermione stood up and we walked together to the library. We sat in front of a ton of books, nearly twenty of them, everything from Hogwarts history books to evil people. I was reading a biography on Salazar as Hermione brushed over _Hogwarts: A History_ when I suddenly took a sharp breath. "What did you find?" I felt my heart literally break and just stared at the books picture. "Kimber, are you okay?" I felt numb but I found the ability to shake my head no. "What's wrong?" I pushed the book over and pointed to the picture. "The only marked document of the Slytherine heirs have been the mark of the Egyptian Serpent, Skull dweller," I said slowly, repeating the paragraph, "This is the representation that Salazar and every single heir after him spoke Parsletongue." "Ok," she said slowly, "So the heir has a tattoo? Have you seen anyone with that tattoo?" I nodded slowly, feeling more and more sick thinking about it. "Really," she sounded excited, "well who? Who?" I took a shaky breath, "I've been looking at that mark since as long as I could remember." She looked confused so I took her to the bathroom. I lifted up my shirt and revealed the serpent tattoo on my ribs. "Oh my god," she said shocked, "Kimber-" "I'm the heir to Salazar Slytherine." She took a shaky breath and shook her head, "That doesn't make since. There was only one reported female blood heir and that was Salazar's direct daughter, Lithia, she bore two children, both boys." "I know," I said, "But although her son Indigo had a child who bore another of his own, her second son, Antonio, his line of ancestry ends after his son Leo. There's a strong mishap. Indigo's direct line had strictly boys, where it stops is unknown. Leo's stops nearly fifty years ago. It's said that although Lithia was a strong disbeliever of her father's beliefs, her sons followed in footsteps of their grandfather. Isn't it possible, just maybe, that Antonio had a grandson that rebelled and disowned himself from the family?" She thought about it a minute and nodded slowly, "It makes since but…but that makes you the great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter of Salazar Slytherine." "I know. But there's one thing I don't understand," I said slowly. "What?" "I didn't do it. I didn't tell anything to petrify anyone. What if…what if Hagrid is secretly my grandfather or something like that? What if he is doing it again as the heir?" "I don't know," she said slowly, "I think you just need to ask. How about we go talk to Ron and Harry and we will talk to Hagrid when we originally said we were." "That works. But we need to keep this on the quiet. I don't need everyone know I'm a freaking evil person." She nodded and we went back to the Common Room, preparing to tell of our discoveries.


	12. Follow the Spiders

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting on  
Hermione as we ate breakfast. She said she had to do something and to wait if  
we could but we were running out of time. "Where is she," Ron asked. "I don't  
know," I said, wiggling a little, "We need to go, though. Harry, you're going  
to be late." "So let's go." I nodded and shrugged as we stood up, "She can meet  
us there." It was Saturday and the boys knew about what we discovered. At first  
they were slightly weird out but they got over it and agreed to our prediction.  
We were going to talk to Hagrid immediately after the Quidditch game. It was  
all in order until Hermione freaked out before the game, saying she needed to  
check something. She said it was important and that she wanted us to wait up if  
we could. She left right before I did to meet the boys for breakfast but there  
was no stopping her. We were making our way into the stadium when people  
started to turn back. I was confused but was quickly informed why as McGonagall  
was talking to Wood off the side. "Wood, what's going on," I asked as I drew  
nearer. "The match is cancelled," he said. "Children, I need you to come with  
me. It's an emergency," McGonagall said with a look of stress on her face. We  
followed her reluctantly and were taken to the emergency room. Lupin was  
standing at the entrance talking with Dumbledore and when they saw us, they  
stopped talking and turned to us. "Children," Dumbledore said, "I am sorry."  
"What's wrong," Ron finally asked, "Where's Hermione?" There was a deadening  
silence and I pushed pass the two adults, ignoring their warnings to face what  
I had feared. Hermione was laying on a bed, ice cold, one hand held upward and  
a looked of terror and shock on her face. "She was found next to the library  
with this in her hands," Lupin said handing me a silver back mirror. "Do you  
have any idea about this," he asked. "No," I said, taking the mirror, "I don't.  
She told me she was going to go to the library and would be back before the  
match. When she didn't show up, we just left. I guess I should have gone with  
her-" "No," Dumbledore said, "Then we would have two petrified." He took a  
minute to breath as we took in the fact that Hermione was no longer  
comprehensible and that our mission just got harder. "The potion to revive the  
students will be completed soon," Dumbledore said, walking to the door, "I  
assure you, Miss Granger will be fine and this issue will be resolved. In the  
meantime, all students are to remain under teacher supervision or in Common  
Rooms." The teachers left and I looked sadly at Ron and Harry, "We can't delay  
it any longer. We need to discuss this with Hagrid." That night, we did exactly  
that and made out way to Hagrid's, the invisibility cloak over the three of us.  
We knocked hard on the door and it opened, a cross bow facing us. I pulled the  
cloak off myself and looked horrified, "What is that for?!" He lowered it as  
Harry and Ron took the cloak off as well and frowned, "What are the lot of you  
doing down here? It's dangerous especially at night." "We need to talk to you  
about the Chamber," I said quickly. He stepped aside and waved us in very  
quickly. "What do you need to know?" "Well," I said slowly, "I just need to  
know if you set the creature out." "No," He said harshly, "I was framed! Tom  
Riddle framed me, I'll tell you right now!" I felt stumped and Harry asked, "So  
you aren't the heir to Salazar Slytherine?" "Bloody no! My mother was a giant.  
Salazar's descendants, besides Lithia hated half breeds. Why would they produce  
one?" He made an extremely good point and after walking around away from us he  
said, "I am at as much as a stump as you are about who the heir is." I bit my  
lip and took a shaky breath, "Actually-" There was a knock on the door and  
Hagrid jumped up frantically. "Put this on, stay hidden," he said, throwing the  
cloak on us. We stood in the corner and watched as Hagrid went and opened the  
door. Dumbledore and the minister, Cornelius Fudge walked in. "Headmaster,"  
Hagrid said, "Minister. What is going on?" "I believe you know, Hagrid," Fudge  
said, "I'm sorry." "Hagrid, I understand your argument," Dumbledore said, "but  
this is beyond my help. I am sorry." "So you…you're taking me in?" Fudge looked  
genuinely sorrowed and shook his head, "I must." The door opened up and the  
most unwanted man at the moment walked in. "I'm sorry I am late, Cornelius,"  
Malfoy said, "Unfortunately, I bare some news." "What is the meaning of this,"  
Dumbledore asked. "Well, the congress of Magical Defense and Protection find it  
best that Hogwarts receive under different control until the issues of children  
being petrified is handled. You can look," he pulled out a paper, "all thirteen  
signatures." Dumbledore looked down at the paper and then took a broken breath,  
"Very well then. If you insist, I resign my role as Headmaster from Hogwarts."  
"It's only temporary," Malfoy said in a grieving way that made me want to take  
the cloak off and choke the sarcasm out of him. "I understand." "Well, if  
things are done here, Hagrid, I'm sorry," Fudge said, holding his hand to the  
door. Malfoy left as though leaving was the best offer he could have been  
granted with and Hagrid stopped at the door, saying, "If anyone need anything  
answered or have any questions, they need only follow the spiders. Also,  
someone will need to feed Fang while I'm gone." He left Fudge looking confused  
but Fudge followed, leaving Dumbledore in the back. Dumbledore looked around  
the room, lastly seeming to look directly into my eyes with an expression that  
seemed to say "stay out of trouble" and left. I got major chills but after a  
minute, took the cloak off. I took a shaky breath and looked at the other two,  
"Well, that leaves out Hagrid. I don't think he's my relations at all." "What  
did he mean about spiders," Harry asked quickly, looking around. I did the same  
but Ron was the one to gulp and point the clue to us. On the floor, a long line  
of little baby spiders were crawling up the wall and out the window. "That's  
weird," I said, kneeling down, "I've never seen spiders act so strange." "Me  
either," Harry muttered. "Spiders," Ron whined, "why couldn't it be follow the  
butterflies?"


	13. Not the Monster

Fang hit the back of my leg, pushing me forward  
a little and I turned around to comfort him. The very long line of spiders were  
leading us into the Forbidden Forest. I was walking in the back, Fang behind me  
and acting really pathetic. The forest didn't scare me nor Harry as much as  
anyone would think it would but Ron and Fang looked close to passing out. We  
had been walking for almost five minutes and as I looked, I noticed more and  
more spiders, each getting exponentially larger. I seemed to be the only one to  
notice as well considering Ron didn't scream or cry. I kept my mouth shut until  
it was nearly ten minutes. "Where do we know where to go," I said as I noticed  
the line of spiders got more dense and split away into several lines. "Wait,"  
Harry said from the front, "There's a dead end." We came into the clearing  
after clearing a large branch and looked around. There were a few fallen trees  
making the walled surroundings and each and every part was covered in cobweb.  
"What is this place," I asked, moving my wand around to see the area better.  
"Who trespasses in my web," a deep and raspy voice bellowed over the open area.  
I looked at Harry who looked shocked and stepped in front of him, "My name is  
Kimber and I come on the request of Hagrid. Are you…are you Aragog?" The name is  
what Harry said Hagrid called the creature in his memory. "I am," the voice  
bellowed again. "_Lumos Maxima_," I  
muttered. The light came in a large orb from my wand and lit the area better.  
"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" There was quite a bit of movement  
from in front of me and a large hairy leg came into view and soon two and then  
four and then eight. The spiders eyes were as big as my head, the rest of his  
body following size. "Ask away, Kimber, 'Friend of Hagrid's.'" "I need to know  
what happened fifty years ago with the Chamber of Secrets. I need to know about  
the creature." "It is a creature we spiders have feared since the beginning of  
our existence. It is one of the most deadliest creatures and virtually  
untamable. I was framed and Hagrid was expelled because of this creature! We do  
not speak its name as wizards and witches do not speak the name of the dark  
lord." "Do you know anything about the heir to Salazar Slytherine? Any of the  
later heirs before now but after fifty years ago?" "No, I do not. I know as  
much as anyone else." "Actually, I know the present heir. I _am_ the present heir." "You have quite a  
bit of bravery to step foot in my nest then." "No," I said, "I am on your side.  
I resemble Lithia. I do not want to hurt anyone and I want to clear your and  
Hagrid's names." "Then you have my blessing and respect," he said, "If that is  
all, we have a hunt." "Yes sir. Thank you." "Kimber." Aragog's words made me  
turn around. "Yes?" "Do not get yourself killed. The mission you are about to  
obtain is a great one and extremely dangerous. Do not look into the eyes." I  
nodded and after retaining the orb of light, we walked back to the castle.


	14. Thank God for Hermione

"Maybe you aren't the heir," Harry said,  
crossing his arms as we walked back to the Common Room. "That's impossible," I  
said, "I have to be. I am the only one who has the tattoo. You read the  
statement, its hereditary by curse." I had done a bit more research and shown  
Harry and Ron the things I had found. I had not, sadly, found anything about  
the creature spiders flee from and kill you with looks. I had found it  
extremely tiring and very stressful. How Hermione kept cool made me respect her  
greatly as a person. "I think we need to tell Lupin," I said softly as we sat  
around in the living area. "Really," Harry asked. "Yeah," I said softly, "last  
time we kept something to ourselves, you almost died." "But didn't you almost  
get in trouble last time we tried to tell anyone what happened," Ron asked.  
"Yeah but this has gotten out of hand." I stood up and straightened my shirt,  
"I'll go talk to Lupin, you go to the Library and do some research." "Okay,  
meet us there when you're done." I nodded and then left for the door. I made my  
way slowly to Lupin's office. I thought the whole way of what I was going to  
say and when I finally got to the room, I knew what I wanted to say. I knocked  
on the door and after a couple minutes, it opened. "Yes?" My face went bright  
red and I tried to contain not only my anger but my disappointment. "Where is  
Professor Lupin?" Lockhart's face went red and sighed, "Sick. Anything I can  
help with?" "No." I walked away without another word and walked aimlessly. I  
didn't feel like talking to the boys yet, I was to mad to talk to him. I walked  
and walked until I found myself in the Hospital Wing, sitting next to  
Hermione's frozen body. "Miss Curtis," Madame Pompfrey said, "You can speak to  
her. She may hear you." I nodded and she walked away. "Hermione, it really  
sucks that you aren't here. It's so hard to so what you do." I put my hand on  
her lower one and frowned, "I wish you were here. We need you." I clutched her  
hand tighter and felt something brush against my fingertips. I furrowed my  
brows and pulled out a piece of paper that was crumbled up. I undid the paper  
and read it quickly. My heart started pounding and I put it down and smiled at  
Hermione, "I don't know if you can hear me but thank you." I turned and ran to  
the Library as fast as I could. I skidded into the library next to Harry and  
Ron and they looked up suddenly. "I did it, well, Hermione did it, we got it!"  
"What," Ron asked. "Look!" I put the page down and pointed, "The Basilisk is a  
large snake that is extremely poisonous and simply looking into its yellow eyes  
can kill you. Spiders flee from it. You guys, this is it, this is our creature.  
And this is the reason why only Harry and I can hear it because it's a snake.  
And look," I pointed at the picture on the top, "It looks just like my tattoo."  
"A gigantic snake," Ron asked in disbelief, "How is a creature like that  
getting around the school?" "Hermione answered that, too," Harry said, turning  
the paper. Written on the side was 'pipes.' "We have to get help," I said  
quickly, "before it's too late." We took off down the hallway and were headed  
towards Dumbledore's office when I suddenly heard teachers. I stopped at the  
corner and pushed the boys back. "It's it," McGonagall was saying, "we have to  
send students home and shut down the school. This has gone way too far." I  
peered around the corner and just passed McGonagall's head, I saw markings of  
more blood on the wall. There were too many teachers to see what it said but  
they all looked terrified. I sat back and waited. "Minerva, do we really have  
too?" "Yes," McGonagall said, answering Professor Sprout's question as blandly  
as possible, "Severus, will you please contact the parents? I think they would  
like to know." "Of course." "Hello," footsteps, "So sorry I am late, I was  
rather famished. What have I missed?" Lockhart's voice made me grab the paper I  
was holding and re-crumple it. "Gilderoy," McGonagall said, a heavy undertone  
of irritation, "Now is your time to shine." "I'm sorry?" "Well, you've been  
saying you have known where the Chamber is all along. Now is your time to step  
up. A girl was taken into the Chamber about an hour ago. Since you know where  
the Chamber is, you can go and retrieve her, killing the monster for good."  
"Uh," silence, "sure. Yes, of course, I will go and get ready for that now."  
There were sounds of him walking away. I waited and after a few more footsteps,  
Madame Pompfrey finally spoke, "Who is it, Minerva? Who was the one that was  
taken into the Chamber?" "Ginny Weasley." The last two teachers walked away and  
I leaned around the wall to read the message. "Her skeleton will lie in the  
chamber forever," I said with a cracked voice, my heart hurting. I looked at  
Ron and his face was white as a ghost. "Ginny," he whispered. "What do we do,"  
Harry asked. I felt furious and leaned off the wall, "We get Ginny back." I  
took off without acknowledging the boys and practically ran to the Defense  
classroom. "Lockhart, open up, we have information," I said, banging on the  
door. I finally threw it open and he was running around the room, packing.  
"What do you think you're doing," I asked loudly. "Leaving, I have to go."  
"What about my sister," Ron asked, putting his hand on his pocket, going for  
his wand. "I'm sorry about your sister, really I am but I can't do this, I'm  
not up for it!" "You faced the banshees," Harry exclaimed, "you can't walk away  
from this after doing that, there is a life at stake!" "You really think I did  
all those things?!" He stopped moving and faced us, "I just took all those  
stories and erased their memories! I can't save your sister and I am sorry!"  
"So you lied," Ron asked, pulling his wand, "You lied and now you are leaving  
my sister to die?!" "I'm afraid so." I pulled my wand at the same time as the  
other two (completely unplanned) and pointed it at Lockhart. "I don't think  
so," I said harshly, "You are coming with us."


	15. The Chamber of Secrets

I held my wand right against his back and led  
him down the third floor corridor. "Kimber, are you sure you know where the  
entrance is," Harry asked as we walked. "I have an idea but we need to hurry.  
It's already been almost two hours." "What are we doing?" "Asking for help."  
"You heard the other teachers, no one knows where it is," Lockhart said. "He  
may be daft but he has a point." "Someone has too. Especially the girl that was  
killed by the creature." "She's dead," Ron said. "Right, but doesn't mean she  
ever left." We turned into the girls bathroom and Ron and Harry held Lockhart  
still while I went near the stalls. "Myrtle, it's Kimber," I said aloud, "Can I  
talk to you?" She floated from the last stall on the right and came toward me,  
"Yes?" "Hi," I smiled, "Myrtle, can you tell me how you died? It's important."  
"Oh yes. I remember that day. I was hiding in the bathroom because Olive Hornby  
was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked when I heard someone come  
in. They said something funny in a different language. I could still tell it  
was a boy. I thought it was Olive so I opened the door to tell him to leave but  
all I saw were a pair of big yellow eyes." "Can…can you tell me where you saw  
them, Myrtle?" "Right over there," she pointed to the sink next to Lockhart. I  
walked over to the sink and looked around the edge when the faucet caught my  
eye. A serpent, one ironically that looked just like the basilisk was embedded  
on the side. "This is it," I stepped back and looked at Harry, "This is the entrance."  
"Impossible, it doesn't exist," Lockhart said. "Really? Well then, let's just  
prove you wrong." I turned to the sink and cleared my throat, "_Open_." I knew it came out as a funny  
hiss but it worked. The surrounding the sink separated back and the middle sink  
sank in and forward, opening a tunnel slide that seemed to go straight down.  
"Oh my god we found it," Ron said in a hushed voice. "Ok," I said, taking my  
robe off, "I'm going first." "What," Harry asked. "Yeah. I'll let you know if  
it's safe." "And if it's not?" I looked at Lockhart and smiled, "He came come  
down next." I jumped without another word and learned the tunnel. It fell for  
about three feet and turned so you sat and slid down into a large pile of  
bones. I looked around and noticed there wasn't anything there. "Alright," I  
yelled up, "Send down Lockhart, it's safe!" There were a few muffled words I  
couldn't hear and then a scream. Lockhart slid down and I held my wand to him  
as he got up. "Harry," I yelled, "Come on down!" He did as told and then  
followed Ron. "Ok," I said when we were all stable, "Remember if you see  
anything, close your eyes, no matter what." We started walking and kept a  
steady and even path until we came across a very large, clear, flakey thing  
that was nearly fifty foot long and almost ten foot in diameter. "Snake skin,"  
I said, poking it with my wand. "Oh my god," Harry muttered. "At least we know  
how big it will be," Ron said. Suddenly, without warning, Lockhart jumped  
forward, snatched Ron's wand and pointed it at him. "Hah! Now, I have a wand!  
What are you going to do now?" "Lockhart, go if you want," I said bitterly,  
"but don't do anything hasty." "No it's gone too far. I will just erase your  
memories and say how I was too late and how you all three tragically lost your  
minds at the sight of her cold, dead, body." "You're heartless," Ron snapped. "_Obliviate_." There was a rather loud  
blast from Ron's wand and instead of Ron being hit, Lockhart was thrown  
backwards and hit the stone wall. "What just happened," Ron asked quickly. "The  
spell backfired," Harry said. I went to walk forward but suddenly there was a  
rumbled and rocks started collapsing in front of me, separating Harry and I  
from Ron and Lockhart. "Ron," I yelled, crawling up on the rocks, "Ron, can you  
hear me?!" "Yeah! Lockhart is still out! What do you want me to do?" "Hold  
him," I said, "Harry and I will go find Ginny, just stay still!" "Hurry!" "We  
will!" I got off the pile and looked at Harry. "Come on," he said, "let's keep  
moving." We walked almost another five minutes in silence to listen for  
movement when we came to a door with six snake heads. "Your turn," I said. He nodded and looked at the wall. "_Hasss-saaash-sieth_." The door produced a  
seventh head and started around the edge as the other ones pulled back. There  
was a click and I pushed on the door. It opened up wide to a strange room with  
intricate decoration. There was a walkway large enough for a small crowded line  
and serpent heads on either side going all the way down. At the end, there was  
an extremely large floor and at the back wall, there was an enormous sculpture  
of a head that had serpent hair. It was male and looked somewhat like the late  
Salazar Slytherine. In the middle of the floor was a young red headed girl, a  
book lying next to her, and a young man, about two to three years older than  
Harry and I, standing over her. Harry took off at a run as I walked, watching  
the boy, and kneeled down next to Ginny. "Ginny, wake up!" He looked up at the  
young boy, "Tom, do something. Please she needs your help!" "Oh Harry, I can't  
help her now. And why would I want to? She is offering me power and strength. A  
little longer and I will be able to walk amongst and rule all again." "What are  
you talking about," Harry asked. I had gotten up to them and I had my wand  
drew, "Tom Riddle." He turned toward me and smiled widely, "Ah. Of course.  
Kimber Curtis. Or have you found your true identity yet?" "I choose not to  
look," I said sharply. "Why don't you inform Harry of your discovery, Kimber?  
Are you gutsy enough to trace that story? You did, after all, trace the  
Chamber." I took a shaky breath and looked at Harry, "Leo's line only ended  
because he had two kids, one male, and one a female," I said, "A daughter. His  
daughters name was Anne-Maria. Anne was a shame to her father because she was  
in love with a muggle boy named Tom Riddle. Tom and her produced a child and  
that's when she informed him about being witch. Instead of the reaction he was  
hoping, Tom abandoned her. Anne was sad and upset but she let her son keep his  
father's name and named him after him. Nick, Anne's sister, wasn't mentioned  
because Leo was so distraught about his first born, Anne, he didn't want to  
acknowledge Nick, thinking he would go…raw. Nick didn't go 'bad' but Nick had a  
son who supposedly did. His name is unknown but he is my grandfather." "I don't  
get it," Harry said looking at Tom, "You are the heir as well?" "No, I am the  
original heir! I made Ginny do this! She was so easy. She poured her heart to  
me in my diary and by doing so, she was easy to get to. I strengthened her  
until I could use her. I brought her here and now, every second she loses, I  
gain." "You're turn, Tom," I said, still holding my wand, "Tell him who you  
really are now." He smiled at me and then shook his head, "You are really a  
smart girl! Very well, then." He pulled his wand and started writing in fire  
letters in mid air. Tom Marvolo Riddle was what made out on the imaginary  
board. He flicked his wand and the letters twisted around so they spelled 'I am  
Lord Voldemort.' "Impossible," Harry said. "Oh, very possible," Tom said with a  
smile, "And Little Ginny is going to die, as well as you." "Not today," I said,  
"but I can't make the same promise for you." "I don't think so." Tom raised his  
hand and I was thrown back against the wall, not able to move and a tightness  
stressing my muscles. "Let her go," Harry yelled. "After you meet a friend of  
mine. I believe he already met Hermione. _Serengah  
verriet trodo!" _"Harry close your eyes," I yelled down to him. The statue  
at the back opened its mouth and the large snake came slithering forward. Harry  
took off back and I kicked, trying to get away. The snake was going for Harry  
and he was trying to get away. I wasn't sure Harry would get away when there  
was a screech and a flash of red as Fawkes flew in the chamber and started  
attacking the basilisk. The snake gave a piercing cry and I could just barely  
see blood fall down its scales. Tom gritted his teeth, "Your bird may have  
blinded it but it can still hear you!" Harry took a step back and the snake  
reared its head toward him. Harry took off back out into the pipes and the  
snake followed, going out of sight. I was still against the wall and all I  
could do was look down at Ginny, who had gone more pale. "Let her go," I said,  
gritting my teeth, "I will do anything." "Anything?" I looked down and thought  
about how she could have so much more potential. "Anything, even take her  
place. Let me take her place. I have more magic, more power. And taking power  
of your own, won't that give you more? Won't that be more beneficial?" He  
seemed to think about it and nodded, "It _would_  
give more positive results to have Slytherine power in addition to mine." A  
small smile came over his lips and he nodded, "Ok." I dropped and a sudden wave  
of weakness washed over me that was so strong, I couldn't even stand. I fell  
over to my knees and was forced to lay down. I looked over as color flooded  
Ginny and she gasped for air. She looked up at Tom and backed away quickly,  
then spotted me and crawled over. "Kimber. Oh no, Kimber, I'm so sorry. Why did  
you do this?" "Because," I said in a strange whisper, "You shouldn't die." "I  
didn't mean to do that to all those people, especially not Hermione. I didn't  
know what I was doing." "I know," I said, feeling extremely dizzy, "It's not  
your fault." There was a series of padding and Harry showed next to me.  
"Kimber, what happened? What did you do?" I could hardly talk, "Saved  
Ginny….hurry…" The spell was acting fast and my consciousness was going fast as  
well. I looked as Fawkes dropped the sorting hat next to Harry. After that, my  
whole vision went black.


	16. Dobby, the Free Elf

"You three do realize," Dumbledore said sharply,  
"that you have, in the past three hours, have broken over a dozen school  
rules." "Yes sir," we all mimicked. "And there is substantial evidence that can  
get you all three expelled?" "Yes sir." "I think it only seem fitting that," he  
paused and my heart pulled tightly, "you all three earn special awards for good  
deeds to the school." We all three sighed with relieve and we all smiled  
widely. "Ronald," Dumbledore said, folding a paper, "Go take this to an owl and  
send it to Azkaban. They are release papers." Ron took the papers and ran away  
and out of Dumbledore's office. I pushed my hair back and thought about what  
had happened. Harry had opened the hat and saw the sword of Godric Gryffindore  
and killed the basilisk. In the process, though, he was bit. Fortunately,  
before the poison deepened, he stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang. After  
the diary was destroyed, I awoke and quickly called Fawkes to cry on his wound,  
healing it with his tears. We had backtracked after Harry made sure I had the  
strength to walk and made it out of the Chamber. Lockhart was taken for memory  
recovery and we were ordered into Dumbledore's office as Ginny was taken to the  
Hospital Wing. "I am absolutely amazed by the pair of you," Dumbledore was  
saying as he pet Fawkes. "Good or bad," I asked with a cocky smile. He smiled  
and sighed, "Good. This is the second year you have both gone out of your way  
for something that shouldn't have been out of the way for. And you still kept  
it from me." "For the record," I said, shifting my weight, "We were going to  
tell Professor Lupin. The full moon must have slipped my mind, though." He  
opened his mouth to say something but his office door flew open. Lucius Malfoy  
stormed in, followed by the same creature I recognized as the elf that was at  
the game. "Dobby," Harry whispered to me. I nodded and turned my attention to  
Malfoy. "What is the meaning of this," Malfoy said, "you are supposed to be out  
of chair." "Things were resolved," Dumbledore said, standing, "The creature was  
destroyed and the chamber recovered as well." "Really. And don't I get an explanation  
of things?" "It was Voldemort. Another attempt to gain power, this time using  
Ginny Weasley for power and strength. If it weren't for Mr. Potter and Miss  
Curtis, she would most likely be dead and Voldemort would be at large once  
more." He looked pissed but managed to speak, "Well then. We better be glad Mr.  
Potter was here to save the day and hope he continues to keep up the good  
work." "Don't worry," Harry said, catching his attention, "I will be." Malfoy's  
face went red and he gritted his teeth, "Dobby, we are leaving." He turned and  
kicked him, tossing Dobby forward and causing him to whimper. I felt my heart  
strain and I clenched my fist. Thinking fast, I walked to Dumbledore's desk and  
grabbed the diary, "May I? I will bring it back." He smiled and nodded once. I  
ran out of the office as fast as possible and rode the stairs down, working  
fast. "Mr. Malfoy," I yelled after him when I got to the bottom. He stopped and  
turned around and I ran to him, "Mr. Malfoy, you forgot this." I gave him the diary  
and took a hasty breath. "What is this?" "It's yours," I said darkly, "Surely  
you remember slipping it into Ginny's cauldron at the end of summer in the book  
shop?" His expression changed and I nodded, "I'm not as stupid as you think."  
He flared up and threw the book to Dobby, "You'll learn to respect your  
authorities one day, witch. Come on Dobby, let's go." He walked away but I put  
my hand on Dobby's shoulder. "Open it," I mouthed. He did and a sock was laying  
in the middle. "Dobby, I said let's go!" Dobby gasped and smiled widely,  
"Master has presented Dobby with clothes!" "What?" He turned around and I  
lifted my jeans, showing a shoe but not a sock and raised an eye brow as to  
mock him. He gritted his teeth and pulled his wand, "Why you little-" Dobby  
threw his hands up and Malfoy flew back. "Do not hurt Miss Kimber!" Malfoy  
scrambled up and looked back at me, frazzled. "You will pay for this,  
Mudblood," he hissed. He marched away and I smiled at Dobby, "Thanks. I owe  
you." "No," he said with an airy smile, "You gave Dobby freedom! That is all  
Dobby needs!" He took the sock and slipped it over his right ear then gave a  
sweet smile, "Dobby is free!" I laughed and Harry came up behind me, "What  
happened?" "I gave Dobby his freedom." "Dobby owes Miss Curtis and Mister  
Potter 'one.'" "How about never trying to save our lives again," Harry said  
with a smile. "Deal." I laughed and Dobby vanished, saying he was returning the  
book to Dumbledore. "So, what now," Harry asked. I shrugged, "What do you  
think?" "I think you have another mission to take on." "Is that so?" "Don't you  
want to find out who your parents are?" I took a shaky breath and shrugged,  
"Maybe. But I want to wait a little bit. Maybe figure it out on my own. I won't  
go looking for it, though." "Are you scared of finding out who you are?" I  
nodded, "Well, yeah. I'm related to Salazar Slytherine and Voldemort. Two of  
the most…evil people in magic history. Wouldn't you be scared to find out who  
you were?" "Yeah. I guess you have a point." We started toward the Gryffindore  
Common Room and Harry smiled, "The possibilities are endless." "I know, it's  
overwhelming, isn't it?" "Yeah. What if your parents are still alive?" My heart  
did a flip and a smile crossed my face, "That would be…amazing." "Yeah." We got  
back to the Common Room and hardly said goodnight, we were so tired. That  
night, my dreams were flooded with thoughts about who I was and where I came  
from.


	17. Amends

I strode the hall, going down to the Great Hall  
for the feast when I heard my name. I spun around and smiled as Justin walked  
up to me, good as new. "Hi." "Hey," he said casually, "Care if I walk with  
you?" I shook my head, "No, not at all." We started walking and I looked at  
him, "Feeling better I take it?" "Yeah, I am. Thanks." "Sure. I feel kind of  
bad for the accident." "You didn't do it." "No," I said, "but being related to  
the heir, I feel partially responsible." He laughed and then his smile  
vanished, "You know, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to accuse you. It  
was wrong of me." I stopped and turned him toward me, "Hey. It's fine. Really,  
we all make mistakes." "That's what I told him," Harry said, coming toward us.  
Justin smiled and then looked at a bunch of his friends calling for him, "I'll  
see you guys around." I waved him bye and then turned to Harry, smiling because  
Sir Nicholas was strolling up. "Hello Nick," I said, making Harry turn around,  
"How are you?" "Fantastic," he said with the best attitude, "Never better! The  
only thing that could make me happier is if-" "You weren't nearly headless,"  
Harry asked. He nodded with a sad smile but then sighed, "You know, it's great  
being a ghost. Life was good but it's better than complete death, am I right?"  
I nodded and smiled, "Glad to have you back Nick." "Glad to be back." He went passed  
us and I smiled widely at Harry, "Things are back to normal." "Now the only  
thing is to guess when they will alter again." "You think they will?" "Well,  
yeah. You're the heir to Salazar Slytherine, related to Voldemort, I'm his  
number one enemy _and_ we have to find  
out who your parents and family are. Things won't be normal for long." I  
laughed and agreed and we went and met Ron in the Great Hall. We were sitting  
and getting ready for the feast to start when Neville yelled, "Hermione."  
Harry, Ron and I all looked at the entrance and Hermione walked in. The three  
of us stood up and as soon as she spotted us, she was running to us. I got to  
her first, hugging her tightly. Harry got to her next, hugging her as well but  
when she went to hug Ron, she stopped and shook his hand instead, both of their  
faces going red. "Great to have you back," he said with a smile. "I can't  
believe you guys figured it out." "We never would have done it if we wouldn't  
have gotten your help. If it were for you, Ginny would be dead." "So would a  
lot of other people," Ron said. She blushed and pushed her hair back. We sat  
down, me next to Hermione, and Dumbledore raised us to be quiet. "In light of  
recent events, I am going to claim that there will be no exams this year!"  
Everyone cheered except Hermione who said, "Oh no." I laughed at her and  
everyone quieted down. Just as Dumbledore started talking again, the main door  
opened and Hagrid started walking in. "Sorry I'm late," he said, looking at us  
all, "The owl that delivered my release papers got all twisted, lost and  
confused! Some ruddy bird called Errol." All us in range looked at Ron and his  
ears went red. He walked up to us and smiled down, "I want to thank you all.  
All four of you. You cleared my name and Aragog's. Now there is no greater deed  
to make my heart smile than what the four of you," he pointed at us all, his  
beady black eyes swelling with tears, "have done for me." I smiled, feeling my  
heart strain and Harry got up and hugged him around the waist. Hagrid looked  
around with embarrassment but hugged him back anyways. Harry let go and smiled,  
"It's not Hogwarts without you, Hagrid," and then started clapping, beaming at  
him. I stood up and joined in. As the same, all of the students, except most  
Slytherines started clapping for Hagrid. He started crying and so did Hermione  
and I. All in all it was a great ending to an adventurous year.


End file.
